There exist a variety of wireless systems which, illustratively, are used for short range distance communication. Some systems are used for communication around the human body; other systems may be used for communication in or around other objects. Hearing aids, headphones, smart watches, activity trackers, heart rate monitors, etc. are a few examples of such systems. For example, currently RF based hearing aids are considered for wireless communication. Often such hearing aid systems operate in the 2.5 GHz ISM band. Such systems feature propagation by means of transverse waves, the magnetic and electric fields being in phase and covering a relatively large range of perhaps 30 meters. The large range may cause problems in terms of security of the communication content and may cause interference. Furthermore, because of their relatively high frequency of operation, such systems are heavily influenced by the human body.
Somewhat more conventional hearing aids employ near-field magnetic field induction as a wireless communication method. Unfortunately, near-field magnetic field induction based wireless systems have a limited range if the antenna is comparatively small, such as would be required in a hearing aid. Not all parts of the human body can be reached with near-field magnetic field induction-based systems with small antennas. Consequently, it can be difficult to provide communication between a hearing aid and a hand-held control using such systems.